Tales to Astonish Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * ** Bob ** Dirk ** Johnson Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * * * ** ** * * Vehicles: * U.S. Navy battleship * Bathysphere | ReprintOf2 = Mystery Tales Vol 1 12 | ReprintOfStory2 = 4 | StoryTitle3 = Only I Know When the World Will End! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The entire world is on a man hunt for a man named Kartu who has gone into hiding in a remote cave in Virginia. He explains he thought he was an alien who arrivd here by a Thought transmitter and that another planet is ging to crash into the earth and he goes to warn the authorities. They assume him crazy but before he can be properly confined he escapes, however a planet does crash into a different planet and they believe his story about being an alien. However by this time Kartu is beginning to believe them that he's not and has gone into deep hiding never to be found. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doctors * Scientists Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** *** *** **** * ** * * ** Items: * Telepathic Matter Transmitter | StoryTitle4 = Something Lurks Inside! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A space explorer lands on a planet he designates Planet X but finds it infested with vicious spider-creatures. He hurries back to his ship, but even sealed inside the smaller creatures have managed to use radio waves as a means of travel to make their way inside. The pilot flushes them to the surface of the craft, but not before one bites him, giving him an incurable fatal disease. He returns to Earth to warn them, but he cannot land because the creatures on the hull still live despite his efforts to kill them, and he cannot radio because the aliens could use the signal to arrive on Earth. He goes into orbit around Earth, refusing to respond to hailing frequencies, and this spooks the authorities so they launch a missile at him. Before the missile strikes, he jettisons his log in an escape pod. Once the people of Earth read his log, they realize he was a hero. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Alien Spider Creatures Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * * Planet X | StoryTitle5 = What Was the Strange Power of Simon Trudd? | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Two scientists work on developing a youth serum, when they succeed, the older scientist forces the younger one into the freezer at gunpoint as he has no intention of sharing the boon with mankind. Instead, he wants to become immortal, accumulate more knowledge than anyone else and rule the world. Before the incarcerated scientist freezes to death, he manages to set off an alarm which brings the police. Since there is no sign of the old man, the police do not believe his story about a youth serum, but he knows that the formula must have worked too well taking the old man back to middle age, then young man, then child, then infant, then...? | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Drudd's Assistant Other Characters: * Police Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * De-Aging Serum | Notes = * "I Was Trapped by Titano, the Monster That Time Forgot!" reprinted in Tower of Shadows #7 * "What Was the Strange Power of Simon Trudd?" reprinted in Fear #1 * "Only I Know When the World Will End" reprinted in Fear #1 * "Something Lurks Inside" reprinted in Fear #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}